1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infant carrier apparatus, and more particularly to a collapsible infant carrier apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stroller apparatus typically comprises a support frame provided with wheels, a seat assembly and a handle. After a child is placed in the seat, the parent can use the handle to push the stroller in movement. In traditional strollers, the seat assembly is usually oriented toward the front of the stroller in its direction of displacement. Because the child does not face the parent when seated in the stroller, no interaction is permitted between the child and the parent. To remedy this deficiency, some current approaches propose a stroller structure in which the orientation of the handle can be adjusted back and forth, whereby the child can be seated facing the parent. However, the hinges used for pivoting the handle are usually complex in construction. Moreover, the collapse of the stroller also requires the placement of multiple hinges, which increases the complexity of the stroller structure.
Therefore, there is a need for a collapsible infant carrier apparatus that can be fabricated in a cost-effective manner, easy to operate and address at least the foregoing issues.